


Managing your soulpuppy

by Saku015



Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, KyouHaba Week, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Pre-Relationship, Puppy Kyoutani Kentarou, Seijoh Week 2020, Soulmates, Spiker-Setter Week 2020, Yahaba Shigeru Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oikawa-san couldn’t be right. He just couldn’t. The idea was too absurd.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Watari Shinji & Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912813
Kudos: 60
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week, Kyouhaba Week, Seijoh Week 2020





	Managing your soulpuppy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Soulmates.  
> Day 6: Second years.  
> Day 4: Soulmates.

Yahaba was sitting on the swing, deep in thoughts. His hands loosened then clenched around the strings and a frustrated groan left his lips. Oikawa-san couldn’t be right, he just couldn’t. The idea was too absurd. Spikers and setters with perfect sync between them being soulmates???

”Are you still dwelling on what Oikawa-san said?” Watari asked, looking at him from the other swing.

”Of course!” Yahaba said with more frustration he wanted to. ”All of that is bullshit!”

”Well, the story of soulmates are a bit hard to believe, I have to give you that,” Watari said with such ease it made Yahaba frustrated even more.

”I mean, it is understandable when it comes to those two, but me and Kyoutani?! Is that a bad joke or what?! Whenever we had perfect sync between us anyways?”

”Well, you achieved him to play as a team player during our match against Karasuno,” Watari reminded him. ”You should give Oikawa-san’s theory a try tomorrow,” Watari suggested and Yahaba rolled his eyes.

Despite thinking that the idea was absurd, Yahaba still walked up to Kyoutani nonetheless during their water break. When he stopped Kyoutani glared up at him. Yahaba took a deep breath, then spoke up.

”Come, train with me!” He said, turning around right afterwards.

Kyoutani blinked once, twice, then for a third time. However instead of the instant rage he had expected to feel, there was a sudden pulling feeling in his chest, making him stand up to follow the other.

”What the fuck?” He mumbled as he walked on the court after Yahaba, who watched him from the corner of his eye. When their eyes met, the creampuff’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, which Kyoutani didn’t know how to interpret.

’What the hell is wrong with him?’ The blond asked from himself as he took up the position for spiking – but the ball never came. Yahaba’s serve was too short and the ball fell a few meters away from Kyoutani’s foot.

”Fuck!” The brown swore and Kyoutani’s eyebrow twitched.

”What the hell is wrong with you today? You behave like a total idiot,” he commented and Yahaba practicall snarled at him.

”Believe me, I feel just as uncomfortable as you!” He said and Kyoutani cocked his head.

”I don’t feel uncomfortable,” he informed him and Yahaba’s eyes widened. ”I am just surprised that the favorite one would make such a mistake.” Hearing the nickname, Yahaba felt his blood boil.

”You’re the worst soulmate ever,” he mumbled under his breath, then walked back for another set.

They spent the remaining time of practice practicing together and after a few more bad sets, Kyoutani could finally spike the ball – and all the other sets coming after that. After some time, Yahaba felt that all the eyes of their teammates were on them, but tried not to care about it.

”Great job, everyone!” Their coach said. ”You can go and change.”

The team was already on the corridor of the locker room, when Yahaba ran up to Kyoutani and grabbed his arm. The blond froze for a minute before looking back at him.

”What?” He asked and Yahaba couldn’t answer. What was he about to do again?

”W-well,” he started, stepping back a few steps. Yahaba lifted up one of his hands and put it on the top of Kyoutani’s head. ”G-great work today,” he mumbled. 

Kyoutani let out a sound that was close to a pleased whine as he closed his eyes, enjoying the attention.

”I was totally right!” Oikawa whispered, watching the scene from behind the corner.


End file.
